This application relates to oral care compositions, and more particularly to compositions comprising a multilayer film entrained in an orally acceptable carrier, in which the multilayer film includes a flavor which can be released in prolonged or delayed manner after the application of the oral composition is completed. Such compositions include, for example, dentifrices, mouthwashes and/or oral rinses.
Oral care products usually contain three major components, namely, flavor, vehicle and functional agents. Flavor is an essential component in both dentifrices and oral rinses and is one of the most important features of an oral care product. Flavor also plays a critical role in the success of an oral care product. Good flavor not only enhances product acceptability, but also attracts consumers to buy the product again. Flavor provides not only a sensation of taste on the tongue and of odor in the olfactory center of the nose, but also a key signal which, when perceived by the brain, becomes closely linked to product characteristics and performance to influence the perceptions of the consumer.
The aesthetic appeal of compositions is also important, and can have significant effects on consumer acceptance and usage. Aesthetic effects have been acknowledged to play an important role in consumer acceptance of many products. Although such products have met with consumer approval, the art seeks to further improve the aesthetic effects as well as the cosmetic and therapeutic benefits of these products. Indeed, many such compositions known in the art are deficient in one or more attributes.
Water-soluble films for oral administration of therapeutic agents are well known in the art. It is also known in the art to use such films for administering a breath freshening agent, e.g., menthol. The known films for administering breath freshening agents and/or active pharmaceutical agents are generally comprised of at least one water-soluble polymer suitable for human consumption and at least one compound that enhances the wettability of the water-soluble polymer, typically selected from polyalcohols, surfactants and plasticizers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,430, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a monolayer film that can be adhered to the oral cavity to release a pharmaceutically or cosmetically active ingredient, wherein the film comprises at least one water-soluble polymer; at least one member selected from the group consisting of a polyalcohol, a surfactant and a plasticizer; at least one cosmetic or pharmaceutically active ingredient; and a flavoring agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,478, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a laminated device for controlled release of a substance within a mucosa-lined body cavity including a water-soluble adhesive layer comprised of a water-soluble polymer and a water-soluble plasticizer, and a water-soluble polymer layer. This patent teaches a multiple layer laminate that dissolves relatively slowly for controlled or sustained release of a substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,552, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a trilaminate film suitable for prolonged and sustained delivery of an active ingredient in a buccal cavity. The trilaminate includes a hydratable muco-adhesive base layer; a non-adhesive reservoir layer; and a water-impermeable barrier sandwiched between and bonded to the base layer and the reservoir layer. This patent discloses slowly disintegrating films for prolonged or sustained release of a substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,244, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a therapeutic dosage form comprising an anhydrous but hydratable monolithic polymer matrix that contains amorphous fumed silica as well as a therapeutic agent, and a water-insoluble barrier layer secured to the polymer matrix and defining a non-adhesive face. This patent does not disclose rapidly disintegrating films, but instead contemplates compositions that are capable of providing improved availability of therapeutic agents from a controlled release muco-adhesive carrier system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,929, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,113, the disclosures of each of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, disclose film forming agents useful in oral care compositions. The rapidly disintegrating films dissolve in the mouth and release functional components, typically flavorants.
It is known to incorporate flavorants, colorants, and some active components in films that dissolve in the oral cavity. These films are used either by themselves as breath freshening strips, teeth whitening strips, or as polymer flakes of monolayer films dispersed throughout an oral care composition.
Although some of these products have met with consumer approval, a flavor in most oral care products delivers only one signal to the consumers. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for oral care products that can provide multiple signals to further improve performance and enhance product appeal.